One shot- Con tu sonrisa (Sting x Juvia)
by Isavett449
Summary: Un pequeño one short que narra un lapso de tiempo, un pequeño error que trae consigo una enorme consecuencia pero Juvia hace de todo para ocultarlo, pero todos sabemos que el destino es muy retorcido pero tarde o temprano todo acaba cómo debe ser ¿Sera? Un Stivia que les mando con todo mi corazón.
1. Con tu sonrisa

StingxJuvia One short.

 **Título:** Con tu sonrisa.

 **Autora:** Isavett o Isa-chan XD

 **Género:** Comedia, romance, drama.

 **Sinopsis:** Un pequeño one short que narra un lapso de tiempo, un pequeño error que trae consigo una enorme consecuencia pero Juvia hace de todo para ocultarlo, pero todos sabemos que el destino es muy retorcido pero tarde o temprano todo acaba cómo debe ser ¿Sera? Un Stivia que les mando con todo mi corazón.

¡Hola!

Jejeje ya se, ya se me van a matar aun no termino el fic pero ya aquí estoy, y esto más a forma de disculpa ya que no había publicado nada e semanas por culpa de la escuela pero se me ocurrió esta pequeña idea y eh decidido dárselas como compensación.

Bueno ya sin más comencemos...

 **Disclaimer.-** los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su gran creador Hiro Mashima-sama a quien yo admiro mucho ya que a mí nunca se me hubieran ocurrido T.T

 **Capitulo Único.**

"Con tu sonrisa"

No sabía cómo rayos había sucedido todo, con lágrimas en los ojos aceptaba con sumisión lo que le acababan de decir pero... ¿Y ahora que aria? Todo había sido en un solo un par de segundos, un leve pestañeo y ya estaba en esa situación, solo había sido un desliz causado por el ambiente y las copas de más que tenía encima, solo fue un error, un accidente, lo sabía, pero ya no había marcha atrás, debía aceptarlo pero no planeaba decírselo en definitiva él no tenía por qué enterarse.

Aquella noche luego del décimo torneo de juegos mágicos, la fiesta se había vuelto tremendamente salvaje y desenfrenada, con todos celebrando la impresionante victoria de Fairy Tail por tercer año consecutivo y más después de haber estado tan reñidos con Sabertooth de nuevo, por lo que todo en aquella cantina era euforia, gritos y claro, mucho alcohol.

Lo último que recordaba de aquella noche era el concurso de bebida al que había entrado por impresionar a Gray, luego cómo este la rechazo, para después solo recordar la posada cerca y claro, el flamante rubio que la besaba sensualmente.

Dos meses después durante una misión con Gajeel vio las consecuencias de esa noche, no solo había traicionado su amor hacia Gray ni perdido su virginidad, no eso era lo de menos, si no que ahora ya no cargaba solo con su vida.

Estaba embarazada.

Y ahora volvía a la realidad, ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? ¿Decirle? ¡NO! , él tenía su propia vida y tampoco era culpable de nada, lo mejor era hacerlo sola, con ayuda de todo su gremio lograría ocultarlo durante el tiempo que restaba, sin que nadie se enterara, eso aria.

Y así paso un año, dos, dos y medio, y la luz de su vida iba creciendo día con día, siendo el secreto más querido del gremio, entre sus amigas Levy era la más tierna, eh incluso Laxus la quería, su querido Gray-san la quería cómo a una hija, pero ella decidió no estar con él (aun que él se había ofrecido) el tiempo cambia y los sentimientos también, prefería que fuera el tío Gray a otra cosa, y cómo lo había planeado nadie ajeno al gremio lo sabía, o bueno, había una o dos excepciones, que eran Lyon y Meredy quienes eran quien más consentían a esa lucecita traviesa.

En todo ese tiempo de alguna manera había llegado a amarlo, tal vez fue el recuerdo borroso de esa única noche que pasaron juntos, o tal vez por la luz que le había regalado a su vida, tal vez por como resplandecía mientras ella lo veía desde las sombras, quien sabe, pero de un modo u otro, fuera como fuera, se había enamorado de él.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta de su modesta casa, y al abrirla no pudo hacer más que ahogar un grito de sorpresa, con los ojos algo cristalizados y un poco pálida no podía creerlo, habían pasado tres años y meses desde la última vez que lo vio cara a cara, con el cabello rubio un poco más largo, su característica cicatriz que cruzaba su ceja un poco menos visible, su rostro semi-bronceado un poco sonrojado, su brillante mirada azul cristal, y por supuesto, esa sonrisa drago nial tan característica, ancha y perfecta de él.

-Juv-

La peli azul sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al escucharlo llamarla de forma tan cálida e íntima, pero cambio a un gesto de sorpresa cuando él le dijo aquellas palabras que tanto ella había querido escuchar, pero ahora...

-Desde aquel día no eh dejado de pensar en ti, sé que eh tardado y espero me disculpes pero... Estoy enamorado de ti Juvia Lockser-

Tenía miedo, y si ¿Él no la aceptaba? No podría aceptar que él la rechazara, él se acercó a ella con un poco de preocupación de verla tan pálida y confundida y entonces la abrazo, y cómo un viento huracanado aquel aroma desconocido pero a la vez tan familiar se impregno en su nariz y sorprendido y a la vez abrumado se separó de ella, su olfato nunca mentía.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

Juvia en ese momento maldijo a dios por el buen olfato de los Dragón Slayers.

-Juvia no quería molestarlo-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Sylvia- Susurro ella cerrando los ojos, no podía verlo estaba demasiado avergonzada y temerosa de su reacción, cuando de pronto él le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y le dio un corto beso para después sonreírle con amor y orgullo, en ese momento salía corriendo una pequeña niña de uno años y medio, de una habitación de la casa, de cabello rubio brilloso, de piel semi- bronceada, con una enorme ojitos azules oscuro y una gran sonrisa, miro a ambos adultos con detenimiento y al ver al hombre su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Pa... papá- Balbuceo con dificultad corriendo hacia el torpemente, bien dicen que la sangre llama, Juvia se preocupó pero el hombre sonrió paternalmente y con los ojos cristalizados se incoo en el piso y abrió los brazos para recibir a la criatura quien casi salto en sus brazos aun sonriendo.

-Nació con tu sonrisa- Susurro Juvia con los ojos llorosos, muchas veces se había imaginado aquella escena, pero nunca creyó verla.

-Sylvia Eucliffe... es un buen nombre- Sting aun emocionado cargo a la pequeña Sylvia en uno de sus brazos y con el brazo libre atrajo a la peli azul de la cintura y le dio un dulce beso, había llegado a buscar a la mujer que amaba y se encontró con 2 mujeres a las que a partir de ahora amaría y no volvería a perder. Mientras Juvia solo se escondía en su cuello aun llorando de ver a su hija tan feliz en brazos de su padre.

El destino es muy retorcido pero tarde o temprano, todo acaba cómo debe ser.

Ne lo termine espero les haya gustado, esta fue una pequeña idea que surgió en medio de las clases y no podía dejarla pasar, espero hayan disfrutado leerla seque esta algo extraña, pero le puse todo mi corazón espero les allá llegado todo este cariño.

Por cierto, la próxima semana subiré un cap. extra, que va de la mano con este one short, pero esta vez de que fue lo que paso con Sting esos 2 años y medio, espero lo lean, creo que lo subiré para el lunes o martes.

En fin, les agradezco mucho que se hallen pasado a leer y cómo siempre lesivo quejas, suplicas, sugerencias y demás, espero con ansias sus opiniones.

P.D.- para el 4 de julio publico el cap. de Bajo un paraguas, y para quien no lo haya leído y le guste esta pareja los invito a leerlo, es "Bajo un paraguas StingxJuvia" y ya estoy por terminarlo, y para quien ya lo está leyendo hago voto de ley de que el 4 lo subo.

Atte.- Su humilde escritora Isa-chan.

Sayonara Minna-san.


	2. Extra Tras la puerta

¡Hola!

Jejeje ya se, ya se eh tardado milenios pero aquí está el extra espero les guste.

Bueno ya sin más comencemos...

 **Disclaimer.-** los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su gran creador Hiro Mashima-sama a quien yo admiro mucho ya que a mí nunca se me hubieran ocurrido T.T

 **Capitulo Extra.**

"Tras la puerta."

¿Cuándo había comenzado todo? Ah sí, ahora lo recordaba, todo había empezado aquella noche, ese día se encontraban en la capital del reino, acababan de terminar los juegos mágicos quedando ellos como el segundo lugar y claro, Fairy Tail había vuelto a ganarle, no por mucho pero una derrota es una derrota, pese a eso, había decidido asistir a la fiesta que el rey (influido por un dragón rosado) les había organizado en la cantina más grande del lugar. Una noche reservada para ellos solos, con todo el alcohol que pudieran beber, muchos habían pasado la propuesta, el único Gremio que acepto del todo fue Fairy Tail mientras muchos otros se negaron, su gremio no fue la excepción.

En realidad, él tampoco debía haber ido, como el maestro de Sabertooth debía mantener una buena postura o bueno eso era lo que siempre le decían Rogue y Lector, pero aquella noche había dejado a cargo a Minerva con la excusa de que tenía el "deber" de ir para complacer a Natsu-san; con lo cual logró fugarse y asistir a la cantina.

En medio de la fiesta él la había visto, tal vez era que ya llevaba muchas cosas encima, pero la había visto de mas, había notado que tan sedoso era su largo y brilloso cabello azul, lo dulce y suave que se veía su piel blanca, lo brillantes y encantadores que eran sus ojos azules que rosaban lo negro, lo cálida y amable que era su sonrisa, su peculiar impertinencia e imaginación sacada de un cuento de hadas, la había analizado de pies a cabeza sin que ella se diera cuenta concluyendo una cosa... Juvia Lockser era una mujer en un millón.

Luego se centró en el concurso de bebida, ella trataba de impresionar a Gray-san y eso lo había molestado porque ¿Qué tenía Gray que él no? En realidad el pelinegro carecía de muchas cosas que él si poseía entonces ¿Por qué la mujer de la lluvia lo veía solo a él? Al cabo de un rato termino por rendirse, era imposible comprenderlo.

-Gray-sama- Para cuando termino el concurso la chica ya estaba más que bebida, llorando amargamente tras lo que le había dicho Gray...

"Déjame en paz Juvia ¿Qué no entiendes que solo te degradas a ti misma?"

Fue duro y la chica no podía hacer nada más que llorar, tras eso, el alcohol empezaba a hacer su trabajo y lo impulso a acercarse sin importarle nada más, noto como ella salía silenciosa del lugar y el la siguió parando no muy lejos de la cantina pero en una calle donde no pasaba nadie, ella termino por caerse sobre sus rodillas y volver a llorar silenciosamente, él se acercó por detrás extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Juvia... ¿Es tan molesta?- Susurro ella sin aceptar su mano, el parpadeo un par de veces para luego sonreír con tristeza.

-No, eres una gran mujer, él es el idiota- Le dijo el ayudándola a levantarse, cuando estuvieron frente a frente él se perdió en los ojos tristes y dolidos de ella y solo pudo abrazarla, dándole su calor y aspirando involuntariamente su aroma mientras sentía algo no muy bueno en su interior.

-Juvia es una terrible mujer, ni siquiera Eucliffe-san que coquetea con cualquier mujer la mira- Dijo ella tratando de apartarse.

-Te equivocas, en estos momentos estoy tan bebido que me cuesta contenerme- Confeso amargamente mientras la miraba a los ojos y acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de ella sin percatarse de ello, quedando a solo milímetros de besarla.

-Entonces no lo haga- Dijo ella en un susurro, entre dolido y necesitado y el, pues, a esa alturas ya no había cordura que lo detuviera lo último que recordaba de esa noche fue la posada cercana a la que entraron y los mejores besos que había recibido en su vida

Tras esa noche él se había ido, regresado a su gremio pero... no dejaba de pensar en ella, en su aroma, su rostro sonrojado, sus cálidos labios, pero sobre todo, esa dulce sonrisa que le brindo justo en el momento en el que él la había hecho su mujer, y al final... Termino enamorándose de ella, de cada gesto que ella hacía, de sus manías de todo.

Al cabo de unos meses él la veía de cerca, la admiraba como maga y como mujer, pero cuando se cumplieron dos meses desde su encuentro, ella desapareció del mapa, se mudó, no hizo más misiones y nadie hablaba de ella, por más que la busco no la encontró y los Fairy Tail ni siquiera lo dejaban acercarse a ellos, ni Natsu-san pese a su amistad.

Pasaron 2 años en los que busco como lunático donde estaba, haciendo favores, alguna que otra cosa un poquito ilegal (no muy grave) buscando información donde sea hasta que en una de esas, fue a parar a donde Jellal, el mago más buscado por el consejo, y con su compañera Meredy, quien tras mucho rogarle y haciendo todo lo que ella quería, la peli rosa le dio la dirección de la maga de agua y la advertencia de que si hacía o reaccionaba mal a lo que pasara ella misma lo castraría.

Ese día, donde tras prepararse mucho y decidir que decirle, Tras aquella puerta donde se paró por más de media hora nervioso, encontró lo que más quería, y no solo eso... había encontrado la nueva razón que tenía para seguir a delante; aquel día, su vida había adquirido un nuevo color, había dejado de ser el Casanova de Fiore, el solterón más codiciado y el despreocupado para ser el inexperto esposo, amigo y sobre todo... Padre de Familia.

-¿Qué piensas papá?- Volteo a ver a su lado, encontrándose con un joven y prodigo mago de agua, su hijo de 15 años, Julius Eucliffe, un joven de cabello azul largo hasta las orejas, ojos azul claro y piel blanca que pese a que era uno de los muchachos más guapos y deseados de todo Fiore tendía a ser callado y algo tímido por lo que siempre llevaba una capucha negra encima para esconder su físico.

-En cómo me enamore de tu madre- Sonrió el socarrón, ¿Hace cuánto paso eso? si, ya unos 19 años, de aquella noche que los había unido el destino, en eso, entro en su oficina, la oficina del Maestro de Sabertooth (trabajo que le sacaba canas verdes por una persona en específico) la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, con el cabello más largo y vistiendo un vestido largo estilo cortesana color azul.

-Eso sonó muy lindo Sting-kun- Ella le sonrió para luego darle un corto beso en los labios y abrazarlo por detrás, Julius volteo la mirada apenado pero manteniendo la compostura.

-Si actúas tan linda aun frente a Julius significa me traes más problemas ¿verdad Juv?- Rio el ya esperando lo que veía, si, después de todo se había podido casar con la mujer que amaba más que su vida, Juvia de Eucliffe, la peli azul rio nerviosa para luego entregarle una hoja del consejo, con la cual él se levantó enfadado.

-¡Sylvia!- Grito más que enfadado, cuando de pronto entro una joven, realmente hermosa, rubia y de ojos azules rosando lo negro, con piel tostada y un tanto alta, junto a una carita arrepentida, Sting suspiro, esa niña le sacaría canas verdes o peor aún, lo dejaría calvo y aun ni cumplía los 40.

-Perdón, es que... la misión se me salió de las manos y yo... perdóname... Pa... Papá- Susurro ella.

-Uffff ya descuida yo lo arreglo, pero estas castigada sin misiones en 2 meses jovencita- Dijo el sonriendo pese a las réplicas de su hija, si, Sylvia Eucliffe, su hija mayor que con 16 años, era peor que todos los dragones Slayers juntos, pero... era aquella bella sorpresa que había conocido aquel día que fue a declarársele a Juvia, la pequeña lucecita que siempre los unió pese a todo.

Pronto Julius saco a su infantil hermana del cuarto dejándolos solos, con lo cual Sting se levantó y beso a su esposa con dulzura, si, en definitiva, aquella vez Tras la puerta, había encontrado su felicidad, su futuro y su vida entera, había encontrado a su Familia.

Jejeje pues ya está, lo prometido es deuda que lo disfruten.

Sayonara Minna-san

Atte.- su humilde escritora Isa-chan-


End file.
